Théories parodiques
by Mlabs
Summary: Que donnerai le tome 7 si on écoutais certaines personnes. Une histoire courte d'un seul chapitre juste pour le plaisir de délirer.


Voici, une courte histoire parodique que j'ai faite suite à un délire du à de nombreuses théories débiles à propos du tome 7. Il n'y a qu'un chapitre, et il n'y a pas toutes les théories qu'on peux trouvé sur le net mais juste quelques une. J'ai fait celà dans le cadre d'un délire personnel. lol

_Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieu et univers ne m'appartienne pas. Ils sont tous l'oeuvre de JK Rowling._

* * *

Harry marchait en direction de Godric's Hollow. La veille, il avait eu 17 ans et selon les dernières volontés de Dumbledore, il était retourné chez les Dursley jusqu'à ce jour fatidique.

Pendant tout le début de l'été, sa vie avait été rythmé par les faits divers du au retour de Lord Voldemort. Le nombre de ses victimes n'avait fait qu'augmenter durant l'été.

Mais ce qui avait été le plus insupportable pour Harry se fut l'annonce de la mort de son ami Hagrid, qui été allé en Roumanie rendre visite à Norbert le dragon mais qui n'avait pas eu de chance ce jour là car un énorme magnyard à pointe qui s'était pris d'affection pour le jeune dragon lui avait arraché la tête avant même que le demi-géant n'aie eu le temps de réagir.

Ce jour là, en plus d'annoncer la mort d'Hagrid dans la rubrique « insolite », la rubrique faits divers quant à elle annonçait :

_« Séverus Rogue l'assassin d'Albus Dumbledore et le ravisseur du jeune fils Malefoy a été arrêté ce matin. Des membres de l'ordre du Phénix, ancienne association montée par Dumbledore pour lutter contre Vous-savez-qui, ont mené une longue enquête visant à retrouver et arrêter l'assassin du défunt Directeur de Poudlard._

_L'ancien professeur de potion (et plus récemment de défense contre les forces du mal) a été appréhendé alors qu'il se trouvait sous sa douche que le jeune Malefoy enfermé dans une chambre tout tremblant et encore sous le choc. Les deux hommes se trouvaient dans une vieille bâtisse se situant non loin de Préaulard. L'arrestation plutôt musclé n'a pas fait de blesser vu la position du mangemort qui a eu la décence de ne pas se laver avec sa baguette à portée de main. »_

Harry avait été soulagé de la nouvelle, même si une rage incontrôlable avait surgit en lui. Il aurait aimé être celui qui retrouverai Rogue et qui le tuerai. Dans sa fureur, il avait percé son chaudron machinalement comme pour se venger du professeur de potion. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les cours de potion et le chaudron était pour lui le symbole qui le rappelait le mieux Rogue et la haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui, mais aussi le symbole de résurrection de son pire ennemi. En effet, Voldemort avait recouvert la vie et ses pouvoirs en sortant d'un chaudron.

Au-delà des faits divers, Harry avait été hanté durant tout ce temps par les horcuxes et l'égnime de RAB. Il avait avec ses amis échangé de nombreux hibou pour tenter de deviner l'identité de cet homme. Mais aucune théorie tangible ne semblait le convaincre.

Mais maintenant qu'il était enfin majeure Harry avait le champ libre pour enquêter. Il avait respecter le souhait de Dumbledore tant bien que mal mais maintenant, qu'il avait eu 17 ans, il réalisé le rêve de sa vie. Quitter les Dursley.

Harry avait longtemps réfléchis a ce qu'il ferait, en pensant à ce jour. Et une chose lui était venue à côeur. Allez voir l'endroit où il avait vécu avec ses parents pendant les premiers mois de sa vie. Et qui sait, il pourrait peut-être découvrir un indice important.

Harry marchait tout en étant plongé dans ses pensées, tant et si bien qu'il ne vit pas le trou béant qui se trouvait devant lui et tomba à l'intérieur se rompant le cou par la même occasion.

Le lendemain on pouvait lire dans la gazette du sorcier :

_« La fin d'Harry Potter , l'élu a fait une chute fatale . »_

Et dans la presse moldue :

_« Chaos dans le monde des pottermania. Le 7 opus de la saga de JK Rowling, viens d'ébranler le monde des fans du petit sorcier. En effet, Harry Potter célèbre sorcier qui a survécu à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pendant 6 années passé à Poudlard meurs par accident, en se brisant la nuque suite à une chute dans les égoûts »…_

Pour les curieux JK Rowling raconte que Voldemort dégoûté par la mort stupide de son ennemi qu'il souhaitait tué de ses mains. Entra dans une colère telle qu'il tua tout chose contenant de la vie sur terre, il se retrouva seul et mourru vieux car il avait détruit ses horcruxes par inadvertance lors de sa folie.

Fin de l'histoire.


End file.
